Divide and Conquer
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. Overview The Demon Prince known as Arnzarel has launched an suprise attack on the peaceful northern Eurish village of Iruna.Along with his legions of demonic minions, Arnzarel seeks to conquer the northern Eurishian country of Verige to make a foothold and staging grounds in Eurish in which he can seek the total conquest of Mobius, but can he suceed in his first Unholy Crusade? Included Characters *Arnzarel the Revolting *Sarihash the Possessor *Army of the Damned Chapter 1: First Strike A few Kilometers from the village of Iruna strange sightings have begun to appear over a nearby frozen hillside surrounding the small and peaceful village in the north of Eurish. Various farmers, travelers, and authority officials have noticed what appeared to be strange, dark green glowing clouds appearing over the horizon. Sightings of mysterious figures have also been seen moving throughout the mountains surrounding Iuna over the past few weeks, but now it seems like there were concentrations of some kind stationed upon the hill. Off into the distance upon said frosted covered, green hill however Arnzarel's forces have set up a forward camp and were plotting their first offensive push into Eurish's northern country of Verige. The Revolting One's dreaded Plague Bearer catapults were moved up the hill from the other side to be deployed in a forward facing launch position aimed at the village from which to let fly their tainted boulders. These crude and ancient artillery pieces where nonetheless effective against targets as whey would hurl massive boulders that not only impacted and crushed whatever they hit, but also spread a vile plague which each boulder was covered in casted by Arnzarel’s crews of sorcerers assigned to each catapult. "Hmm, I suppose the wind will be blowing in our favor today, however one cannot be too cautious about the changing wind patterns in a snowstorm for when firing a barrage of boulders at their opponent. What do you think Sarihash?” the massive demon prince known as Arnzarel said to his son. "Wind patterns seem manageable for the launching of these projectiles upon the enemy town father. However, I would advise that we fire a few barrages and rapidly close in upon the enemy installation before the wind picks up. Tomorrow's weather might not be all too favorable you know, we must strike while the iron is hot “replied Sarihash the Possessor, son of Arnzarel in his distinct and bizarre combination of speaking in both a male and female tone at the same time. "Noted Sarihash, how is Lilith coming along?" "I do believe she is slacking off again father. You know how she is." "I know, however I honestly don't know what I'm going to do about her." Arnzarel said as he shook his massive and repulsive head in disappointment at his daughter’s tardiness. "Fear not father, for I shall be most pleased assist you in today's assault”" Sarihash replied in an attempt to garner his father’s favor at this opportunity. "I know I can always count on you, Sarihash" Arnzarel said in an oddly proud and compassionate tone. "What are you orders now, father?" "Rally the lesser necromancers to be prepared to summon up the first wave of our undead hordes, remember my son, the lesser pawns always go first. However don't tell them to rise up our reserve of corpses until I have ordered a barrage of the Plague Bearers let fly upon the town." "Very well father."Sarihash said as the orange colored demon levitated onwards to rally Arnzarel's necromancer adepts. "Look at them, all depressed and glazed in snow. A fine first target for a being such as myself. I suppose they might even thank me for brightening up their lives with the excitement I'm about to bring them." Arnzarel said laughing. Arnzarel then took his hand and with it ordered his undead minions to load the Plague Bearers with their boulders before the sorcerers assigned to each Plague Bearer cast their tainted spells upon each boulder for maximum potency with their plague. When all the boulders glistened with a putrid and mysterious glow of green and yellow Arnzarel turned around and faced the city. "Now my Plague Bearers, on my command let fly your ordinance and allow this city to be the first to fall under my wrath! Ready! Now, let fly your boulders! Bring the fury of death down upon them!" One by one, Arnzarel's Plague Bearers hurled their boulders at the nearby village upon hearing his command. Soon the sky was filled by massive boulders being flung into the air before falling down into the village and not only impacting and causing massive structural damage as well as loss of life upon impact, but also spreading their vile plague deep into the city streets. Soon fires could be seen emitting from the town as clouds of smoke rose up from the ruined buildings. The down began to glisten with fire as it blew in the frigid and cold wind. Arnzarel took note of the shifting patterns of smoke coming from the village to be a sign of the wind starting to catch up, he ordered his troops to prepare yet another barrage of boulders to be unleashed once the wind had subsided once more. The towering demon prince waited patiently for his siege weapons to rearm and for the wind to calm down as he did so.Luck would have it that as soon as he is Plague Bearers were loaded up with boulders and they were tainted once more with dark plague spells, the wind started to stabilize once more. “Now! Let fly another barrage!” Arnzarel’s forces complied with their master’s command and unleashed a secondary barrage upon the village. As before all catapults launched their ordinance in a sequence to prevent collision into the cloud covered sky. One by one these ghastly illuminated boulders were tossed into the air and filled the heavens with their ghostly green glow. Soon the poor town was hit by yet another round of falling death and plague. As he watched the devastation wrought by his weaponry Arnzarel smirked with the results thus far, however he knew he couldn’t press his luck too far otherwise he would lose the advantage. He turned towards Sarihash who was standing by to guide the necromancers through the summon process. The demon prince simply gave a nod to his sun before Sarihash gave the approval of summoning a massive horde of zombies to unleash upon the frantic and devastated town below. One by one Arnzarel’s cabal of lesser necromancers arose seemingly endless numbers of fallen Mobians and overlanders to do their masters bidding. Once his legions of the undead were ready the demon prince rose up his hand and pointed at the village as his eyes began to glow in an unholy and ghastly yellow hue that illuminated his presence. “Go forth my undead minions! Lay waist upon any living being that dares to defy me!” Arnzarel watched as his zombified servants slowly moved towards Iruna.So far everything was going according to plan. He would place the Plague Bearers under Sarihash’s capable guidance as he prepared to move in his elite Spearhead Warriors to mop up what little resistance the town would be able to muster once the zombies have taken care of the local town resistance. His mind was filled with all the plunder and materials he could acquire from this land, it would be his staging ground for his new foothold on Eurish. “This meager town will be the first of many, soon all of Mobius will be mine! Then and only then, will I make the gods pay!” Part2: First Conquest As the hordes of zombifired Mobians started to approach the small town gates of the village Arnzarel prepared his own elite fighting force of his Spearhead Warriors, these zombie veteran echidnas dated all the way back to when Arnzarel was once a mortal member of their tribe. To Arnzarel these were his prized brothers and thus were given the most well casted and personal use of his own necromancy to revive his former brethren. “Brothers make ready! Follow me now to victory as you have followed me while living!” Arnzarel then moved his hand down and unsheathed his personal blade, Ferocity, from its long and oversized sheath. This was a massive claymore sword, one whose length well out measured that of a mortal human and who’s with almost out measured as well. The sword radiated with glowing mystical energy in a bright azure like color, its steel seemed to be just as bizarre as it looked like it was made out of pure sapphire or perhaps a strange material that took on the appearance of sapphire. He picked up his custom made shield next, this massive and round shield complemented Ferocity and seemed to be made of the same exotic, sapphire like material as well.The shield was well enough suited to defend the demon prince’s massive body as he would enter into battle, decorated upon it were all manners of terrifying faces painted on it to resembled sadistic demons as if they were smiling into the very soul of his opponents who gazed upon the exterior of the shield. This was intentional however as fear was one of Arnzarel’s greatest weapons. Ferocity was then raised horizontally high up into the air by Arnzarel so that it could be viewed by his entire army. As the wind started to blow Arnzarel unleashed a massive battle cry by roaring in a frightening tone that no mere mortal man, no matter how imposing would be able to match. “Now brothers! Follow me to victory! A feast of mortals and the spoils of war await us!” His undead warriors then replied with roaring in an excited like moan in response. The demon prince could see that his former colleagues were now ready to follow him into the afterlife now. Arnzarel then proceeded to slowly turn around with his gigantic body and raised Ferocity into their air diagonal direction pointing towards the town as he began to stomp off and down the hill towards the devastated town. After he did so his warriors armed with spears followed in response and an entire legion of undead echidnas were lead towards the town with an even more terrifying monsters in front of them. As he proceeded down the hill and advanced towards the town he could see his lesser undead legions ahead tying up the few resistance forces the town could muster. Unfortunately for him however his armies technological levels were admittedly outdated by several decades compared to the more modernized village. One by one his undead minions succumbed to well-placed rounds of arms by the defending militia the village could scrounge up. However this didn’t concern Arnzarel in the slightest, for he knew that with every kill he would make his army would only be further bolstered in ranks regardless. “Hmph, pathetic mortals. Their efforts are all in vain.” Arnzarel said to himself as he chuckled and advanced with his more valuable force towards the village. The demon prince and his legion started to close in upon the town, soon his meat shield of zombies were defeated, yet it was too early for the villagers to celebrate. Soon his massive body came into view and a few of the defenders moved up and gaze in shock, they hardly could believe what they were witnessing. An amused and intimidating smile was then seen portrayed upon his face. He could smell the fear and with his demonic senses he could feel the terror that was cast into the hearts of his adversaries, it pleased him greatly. “Pathetic little beings, your day of reckoning has come! Now, let’s see if you are any intelligence shall we? Either submit to me or face my wrath” Arnzarel as he started down upon the mortal villagers. Some of the villagers were affected by his intimidation and lost heart before fleeing off into the nearby countryside. Others gathered the courage enough to face him as they aimed their guns at the demonic giant that stood before them. Still Arnzarel could see most of them either shivering in nervousness, portraying a hopeless expression upon their faces, or both at the same time. “Ha ha, very well then.” Arnzarel said as he raised up his shield and sword into battle position before charging at the few remaining defenders. The village defenders began to fire upon him and his warriors for all their worth. As Arnzarel moved he had positioned his shield to block the oncoming fire towards himself. As predicted, the bullets impacted the shield defending the massive demon prince as he advanced closer until he was in melee range. Once he did so he began to swing Ferocity towards the ground as he cut through his prey one by one. The ensuing slaughter was quickly evident as Arnzarel and his forces quickly chewed up any remaining opposition. The town has left. The battle was quickly overly before it ended with minimal if any losses. “That was fun.” Arnzarel said as he looked around him at the piles of corpses that he had made. With his spearhead warriors finishing off the last remaining village defenders Arnzarel ordered them to stay put and blockade the exits of the town. Knowing how easily their last line of defense fell Arnzarel believed that it would only take his towering and imposing presence to deal with the villagers. Arnzarel approached the village gate and with about two bashings of his shield the gates fell before him, He simply stepped over the rubble and now entered the village while looking around of all that soon would be his. “Greetings mortals” Arnzarel said as he starred at the helpless villagers that shook and trembled with fear at the mere sight of him. “Hm, that’s no way to treat your new master as he graces you with his presence” he said. “P-please, d-don’t hurt us” one of the villagers said to him while starring up at him with in awe and terror. “Hm, perhaps I won’t, but that will depend on entirely how you cooperate. Now, send me your village’s leaders so that they may grovel at my feet.” The villager who spoke to him nodded his head in fear and compliance before going to get the people responsible for the already devastated village. As he did so Arnzarel lowered his sword and relaxed a bit before de-summoning his weaponry. He felt that they were not needed as any resistance he would encounter he could face with his sheer strength and power. Plus showing his magic in front of the locals would surely inform them of his mystical capabilities. He then stomped over and sat down upon a truck as he slowly crushed it ever so slightly under his weight. The people around him were still in awe as his massive body was able to crush an entire truck easily just by weight alone. After a few moments Arnzarel could see the local city council approach him cautiously as they were ordered to do so. “Well now, it’s time we discuss matters” the demon prince said as he watched the approach him. “What do you want from us?” One of the leaders asked. “Simple, I want everything from you” Arnzarel replied while smirking. Category:Stories Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC